Imajina : The Lost City ROUGH DRAFT fo sho
by greendayxfan5
Summary: eh im stroy im making. rough draft.
1. Introduction

1**This is a story I'm working on.**

**Eh this is just a tough draft, im gonna revise the whole thing once all the chapters are done.**

**Chapter 1**

Jason and Marina were no ordinary siblings. They were constantly depressed for there parents divorce. Their mom cheated on heir dad and then ran away. Their dad then died in a freak roller coaster accident. They currently live with their uncle, Kevin.

Marina was the youngest sibling. She was a Russian girl and a smart honor student, though she was a horrible athlete. She could think up any plan , but couldn't even catch a football. Marina was multilingual and captain of her chess team.

Jason was the exact opposite of Marina.. He was always hyperactive and was not too smar. He wasn't too athletic either. Though he was very creative. There wasn't a story contest hecouldn't win.

Both siblings hated their uncle. He was very cruel and a money grubber. If he found any money the 2 siblings had he would take it. They were sent to a cheap public school everyday, but still recieved a good education, for the one good teacher in the school was luckily their teacher. Apparently their uncle was plannig a vacation for the 3 of them. What the 2 kids didn't know is that that it would be the biggest adventure of their life.


	2. Chapter 1: The Vacation

1**Chapter 2 yaaaaaaaaayyy im working hard **

**Chapter 2**

Jason and Marina were not looking forward to the vacation. The last thing they wanted was to be stuck with their uncle in a foreign land. When their uncle announced where they would go they got even sadder. Jason and Marina with their evil uncle would have to go to the freezing country of Greenland.

"We've got to get away," said Marina.

"But how," said Jason.

"I don't know, but we've must hurry. Who knows what's he's planning to do with us," said Marina.

Suddenly the car made a tight swerve into the gas station and the kids uncle crawled out to get a bag of chips from the station store.

"Wait! I have a plan," said Marina excitedly.

As soon as Marina told Jason the plan the 2 siblings snuck out of the house. They were a moment to late, for their uncle exited the store and saw them. The 2 kids frantically broke into a run into the forest, but they were incredibly unlucky, because a truck swerved into the station to pump its tires blocking the siblings way. At that moment the childrens uncle caught up grabbed them by the collars and threw them into the car.

"Did you think you could get away so easily. I'll lock you in this car and you'll never get out," Uncle Kevin said with a nasty look on his face. He then went back to the store for a drink.

"Hey doesn't uncle leave a spare key under his mat incase his key doesn't work," Marina said.

"Yes he does, but you can't drive this thing," said Jason.

" Its our only hope. Do you want to be stuck in Greenland with uncle all summer vacation," asked a mad Marina.

"Are you suicidal. You don't have a license. I would rather be stuck in Greenland then die in this car," screamed Jason.

Marina had no intention of listening to Jason. She just started up the car and stepped on the gas just as their uncle stepped out of the store. Suddenly the car went out of control and swerved out off the road.

"Don't go so fast Marina," said Jason in a frightened voice.

"I can't this cars out of control," screamed Marina over the cars roaring engine.

Jason screamed at marina to stop, but couldn't finish his sentence for he saw something that just made him speechless and lose his words. The car was going at an out of control speed off a cliff into the deep blue sea below.


	3. Chapter 2: The Accident

1**Chapter 3 and maybe 4 well be updated today**

**hurrah!**

**If u read the god damn story have ht decency to review it.**

**I wanna know what u think.**

**Chapter 2 (the one be4 this is chapter 1 not 2 I messed up.**)

"Marina we're heading for a cliff!," screamed Jason with a face half crying and half

twisted in agony.

"You're right. What do we do," asked Marina.

"I don't know," yelled Jason.

"Jason you're my little brother and I love you! I won't let you die. Lay down put your hands on your head and I'll cover you," said Marina with tears in her eyes.

"No I won't let you be harmed," sobbed Jason.

"Shut up and do it," screamed Marina menacingly.

Jason reluctantly obeyed. Not a moment to soon too, because as he did the car drove off the cliff. The siblings were lucky, very lucky indeed, for the car was going so fast when it flew off it missed all the rocks. Even more luckily the car didn't sink down to the ocean depths.. It was like an angel was watching over them.

"We're real lucky aren't we Marina," asked Jason with a sigh of relief.

There was no answer.

"Marina?"

Jason got up only to find Marinas lifeless body next to him.

"Marina this is a bad joke. Wake up!"

Either Marina was dead or unconscious. Jason checked for a heartbeat and luckily there was one.

"Thank God," Jason said with relief crying with joy.

2 days went by and Marina just wouldn't wake up.

"Marina please come back to me," sobbed Jason.

All Jason would everyday was sit and hope that Marina would wake up. He wasn't the religious type, but he would pray everyday for Marinas revival. Luckily the several bags of chips his uncle bought and a half eaten sandwich was in the car,so Jason would eat some once in a while, but his supply was running low. He had plenty of water for his uncle always kept a packet of water in the trunk.

On the 4th day Marina finally woke up. Jason was so happy he burst into tears and hugged her when she woke up.

"I remember I hit my head on the roof. What happened," asked a confused Marina still dizzy from her wake up.

"You passed out and have been unconscious for 3 days."

"How did you survive?"

" I ate some chips uncle left behind, and drank his water packet from the back, but our supply has run out."

"Have you spotted land," asked Marina.

"Not yet," said Jason.

"Jason can we go to sleep? My head is killing me!"

The children slept for the rest of the day. They were tired and bruised from the accident. The next morning Marina was awakened by Jason's rasp voice.

"Marina! Wake up! I see land," screamed Jason.

Marina woke up and saw what her brother was pointing at. There in front of her was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen in her life. She was looking at a beautiful island. It was guarded by a large gate with a design only to be matched by the great masters of art. Behind it she could see a enormous white marble castle with twisting towers everywhere and at the very top of the castle there was an enormous stone eagle perched. At the shore of the island someone was standing.

"Hey over here," yelled Marina as she waved to the person.

Marina and Jason opened the door and ran to the person.

"My I'm surprised! You are the first foreigners to come here in years. My name is Neeka and welcome to Imajina," said the stranger proudly.


End file.
